Remember
by Cloudsprince
Summary: Yesung masih menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum pulang dari wamil/ Siwon menjadi stalker Yesung/ bad Summary/ Wonsung, Kyusung Couple


Happy Reading

.

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

Jongjin, Jaejong, yunho

Seorang _namja_ manis dengan kulit sehalus porselen dan rambut serta mata sehitam malam sedang duduk di bangku stasiun. Mata obsidiannya menatap sebuah cincin yang terpasang manis di jari mungilnya, senyum ambigu menghiasi wajah manisnya tatkala mengingat janji yang diucapkan orang yang memberikannya cincin itu. dilemparkan pandangan menuju sel yang ada di depannya "_" pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Kereta jurusan Seoul 5 menit lagi akan datang" terdengar suara operator,membuat _namja_ manis itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kereta, angin dari kereta yang melaju membuat rambutnya berantakan, disisirnya rambut itu dengan dengan jari mungilnya berharap dengan ini rambutnya terlihat rapi kembali, ia tidak ingin kalau orang yang dicintainya melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan.

_Ting_ terdengar suara pintu kereta terbuka, mata sabitnya menatap satu persatu orang yang turun dari kereta, berharap seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya turun dan memeluknya.

Nihil, tak terlihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, pintu kereta tertutup meninggalkan sejuta kepedihan dihati _namja_ manis itu.

"Sudah 3 tahun kepergianmu dan sudah 365 hari aku selalu menunggumu disini tapi kau tak pernah datang" gumam _namja_ manis itu, terlihat dia menundukkan kepalanya, semburat kekecewaan terlukis di wajah manisnya, didongakkan kepalanya keatas berharap cairan yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya tidak keluar. Gagal, cairan bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini sukses mengalir membasahi pipi chubbinya

'Kau pasti datang menemuiku, kau masih hidup, berita tentang kematianmu semuanya bohong, mereka bahkan belum menemukan jasadmu tapi mereka sudah berani mengatakan kau telah meninggal, mereka pembohong besar' katanya dalam hati

diusapnya tetesan air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Jongwoon semangat, dia pasti kembali" Teriak _namja_ manis itu-Jongwoon-tak dihiraukannya tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekililingnya, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan hatinya. Jongwoon terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari seorang _namja_ tampan memerhatikannya dari tadi.

"Jongwoon namanya, tak kusangka namamu semanis wajahmu" gumam _namja_ tampan itu, ditariknya kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman, sepasang lesung pipit menghiasi senyumannya

.

.

Jongwoon berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, pandangannya kosong, tak terlihat raut bahagia di wajah manisnya, dibiarkannya tetesan-tetesan salju itu membasahi rambut dan bajunya, dinginnya tetesan salju itu tak sedingin hatinya yang membeku karena selalu menanti hal yang tidak pasti. Pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa _namja_ yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi di stasiun kini tengah mengikutinya.

"_Oemma_, _Appa_ aku pulang" teriak Jongwoon yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruang tamu. Sepasang iris caramel yang teduh tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Bagaimana chagi, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya" Tanya Leeteuk-_Oemma_ Jongwoon

"Belum _Oemma_, mungkin tugasnya belum selesai" jawab Jongwoon lirih, tersirat kekecewaan di wajah manisnya

"Iya kau benar" jawab Leeteuk seraya menepuk pundak Jongwoon berharap bisa sedikit memberikan semangat pada pemilik pundak itu-Jongwoon-padahal hatinya sendiri terasa hancur.

"_Oemma_ bolehkah besok aku mengunjungi _Oemma_, _Appa_, dan Jongjin aku merindukan mereka"

"Boleh, mereka memang keluargamu, _Oemma_ malah merasa bersalah menyuruhmu tinggal disini"

"_Oemma_ tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, aku masih menantu _Oemma_" jawab Jongwoon meyakinkan, mata sipitnya menatap lembut manic mata coklat caramel di depannya seakan memberi kesungguhan akan ucapannya

"Kalau begitu persiapkan barangmu, dan cepat ganti bajumu yang basah itu, _oemma_ tidak mau kamu sakit, kalau kamu sakit besok kau tidak bisa mengunjungi orang tuamu, mengerti"

"_Ne_ _oemma_" jongwoon merasa beruntung mempunyai _oemma_ sebaik dia, sifatnya yang lembut membuat Jongwoon bisa melewati rasa sedihnya ketika menanti suaminya.

Jongwoon memeluk Leeteuk singkat lalu menuju ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan barang yang akan dia bawa besok saat pulang ke rumah orang tua kandungnya.

.

Satu persatu Jongwoon memindahkan pakaiannya dari lemari ke koper, aktivitasnya terhenti tatkala mata obsidiannya melihat sepasang tuxedo putih yang tergantung di lemarinya, tuxedo putih pernikahannya

"_Apa kau Cho Kyuhun bersedia menerima Kim Jong Woon dalam suka maupun duka"_

"_Ne aku bersedia" suara bass itu terdengar meyakinkan_

"_Apa kau Kim Jong Woon bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun dalam suka maupun duka"_

"Jong woon, Jongwoon"

"_Ne_ bersedia" ucap Jong woon keras karena terlonjak dari lamunannya, digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan kenangan indah-pahit-itu

Tok tok tok "Jongwoon kau sedang apa" suara Leeteuk terdengar khawatir

"Cuma membereskan baju _oemma_" Jong woon melangkahkan kakinya, diputarnya kenop pintu itu, sepasang iris caramel memandangnya dengan khawatir

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan chagi, _oemma_ tadi dengar kau berteriak"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa _oemma_" Jongwoon tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa sedih yang bersarang dihatinya

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, habis beres-beres kamu tidur _ne_, kau kan berangkat pagi" Leeteuk tersenyum menampilkan sepasang lesung pipit yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik

.

Jongwoon menatap pintu jati bercat putih gading yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Senyum manis tercetak di bibir tipisnya saat membayangkan reaksi orantuanya dan adiknya yang telah dia tinggalkan lumayan lama. Tangan mungil itu terulur membuka kenop pintu.

"_Appa_,,, _Oemma_? Jongjin?" Sapa jongwoon begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai marmer di ruang tamu yang sederhana itu.

Tak ada sahutan. Merasa bingung dengan keadaan yang begitu lengang dia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan ruang lain yang mungkin menjadi tempat orang tuanya sedang bersantai atau sekedar ngobrol.

"Jongwoon-_hyung_!" Teriakan seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah _namdongsaeng_ Jongwoon menggelegar di setiap inchi rumah.

Jongwoon yang kaget langsung menoleh dan me_ne_mukan Jongjin yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan lengan terbuka lebar. Tubuh Jongwoon sedikit terhuyung saat tubuh Jongjin menubruknya.

"Bogoshipo _hyung_~" Manja Jongjin.

"Nado, tumben kau manja." Jongwoon terkekeh pelan sambil melepas pelukan Jongjin.

"Sungie, kau kah itu?" Suara seorang _namja_ paruh baya terdengar dari ruang tengah.

Muncullah seorang sosok oema- _namja_ paruh baya-yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak kepala 4 dikeluarga itu. senyum manis menghiasi bibir _namja_ itu.

"Umma kangen deh,, tumben kau pulang?" Ucap Jaejoong seraya memeluk anak sulungnya itu dengan erat.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang?" Jongwoon pura-pura ngambek.

"Ani. bukan seperti... oh ya bagaimana kabar mertuamu?" Jaejoong itu menuntun Jongwoon menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

Jongjin yang merasa diabaikan mengambil koper Jongwoon dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar Jongwoon yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya sendiri.

Jaejoong terlihat bahagia saat mengobrol dengan anak sulungnya itu. hal itu karena Jongwoon yang jarang bahkan bisa dibilang sangat jarang pulang kerumahnya sendiri. itu dikarenakan Jongwoon masih berharap dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon yang selalu menunggu kedatangangannya walau sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyuhyunnya telah mati tapi perasaan seorang istri sangatlah sensitive, dia yakin Kyuhyun masih hidup, dia akan kembali membawakannya sejuta cinta yang telah lama tak terluapkan karena terpisah jarak dan waktu.

Selama Jongwoon tinggal di rumah orang tuanya dia terlihat sering tersenyum tak seperti saat dia dirumah mertuanya. itu bukan karena dia tidak senang di rumah mertuanya tapi karena dia selalu teringat kyuhyun dan menjadi ingin mencarinya ke pelosok korea selatan bahkan keujung dunia jika perlu. jongjin dan kedua orang tuanya selalu mengibur jongwoon jika mulai terlihat sedih.

.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Kyuhyun?" tanya yunho- _appa_ Jongwoon -saat mereka berempat sedang makan malam.

"Ak-aku.." jongwoon terkejut dengan pertannyaan _appa_nya itu.

"Aku tak melarangmu menunggu kyuhyun tapi _appa_ ingin kau tidak sendiri terus, _appa_ ingin kau berkeluarga dan bahagia.." yunho menatap jongwoon intens.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mempu menundukan kepalanya. bingung harus mengatakan apa. hatinya sangat ingin berteriak mengatakan bahwa dia hanya akan mencintai kyuhyun untuk selamanya. tak akan ada sosok lain yang mampu menggantikan kyuhyun.

"sudah Woonie... jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapan _appa_mu itu." tenang Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia boo,," Yunho menatap istrinya yang sedang mencoba me_ne_nangkan Jongwoon yang mulai terisak, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar.

Percakapan makan malam itu terhenti seketika saat Jongwoon beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Jong woon prihatin sedangkan jongjin menatap _hyung_nya itu kasihan.

.

Jongwoon membereskan semua barangnya dan hendak kembali ke rumah Leeteuk walaupun _Oemma_nya melarangnya tapi ia tidak sanggup bila mendengar _appa_nya bertanya seperti itu, melupakan Kyuhyun itu lebih sakit daripada sakitnya penantiannya selama ini.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar, tangan mungilnya menyeret koper.

sesampainya di ruang tengah ia berhenti sebentar seraya mengucapkan "Maafkan aku _Appa_, _Oemma_, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian, aku masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun" bahunya bergetar tatkala ia mengucapkan hal itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menatap anak sulungnya itu dengan pandangan kasihan, mereka ingin anaknya bahagia tapi mereka juga tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Jong woon, hal itu malah membuat hati Jong woon bertambah sakit seperti sekarang.

"_Hyung_ tunggu, jangan pergi " Jongjin menghampiri Jong woon dan hendak meraih kopernya

"jongin!" suara Yunho terdengar menggelegar "Biarkan _hyung_mu pergi, biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri" Yunho berucap dingin membuat Jongjin dan Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, pasalnya Yunho memang orang yang tegas, tapi mereka belum pernah mendengar Yunho berkata sedingin itu, apalagi kepada anak kandungnya.

"Terima kasih _Appa_, aku pulang" senyum ambigu menghiasi wajah manisnya

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan me_ne_pikan mobilnya tatkala ponselnya berdering

"Aish siapa sih yang me_ne_lpon malam-malam begini" tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di sakunya, ia membuang nafas tatkala melihat deretan huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata di layar ponselnya, jari kekarnya me_ne_kan tombol hijau.

"Kenapa me_ne_lponku malam-malam begini Lee Donghae"

"_Hei sepupumu ini baru pulang dari wamil tapi kau tidak menjengukku"_

"aku sibuk"

"_Aish kau ini, minggu kan kantormu libur, pergilah kerumahku, apa kau tak kangen padaku oeh"_

"_Siwon, siwon, siwon jawab aku" _sang pemilik nama-siwon-tak menjawab panggilan dari _line_ seberang karena sekarang mata onyxnya terpaku pada seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi seorang stalker sejak sebulan yang lalu. _Namja_ manis yang selalu duduk di bangku stasiun menunggu suaminya.

.

"Taksi" Jongwoon melambaikan tangaannya melihat sebuah mobil bertuliskan taksi diatasnya

Taksi itu berhenti dan Jongwoon memasukinya

"Cheonan bagian utara dekat stasiun"

"_Ne_"

Taksi itu melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai mengingat jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10. Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah mengikuti dari belakang.

.

-Cho Family home-

"Chagy, kenapa kau cepat sekali kembalinya? ada apa?" leeteuk memeluk Jongwoon yang baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahnya di pagi yang masih terselimuti kabut.

Jongwoon hanya menggeleng di pelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk membiarkannya begitu untuk beberapa saat sampai dia tidak lagi mendengar isakan. Leeteuk menuntun Jongwoon ke ruang keluarga.

"Ceritalah.." bujuk leeteuk sambil mengelus surai ebony Jongwoon.

"Ak-aku... _appa_ memintaku untuk mencari pe-pengganti kyuhyun.." jongwoon menunduk dalam.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir, dipeluknya tubuh kecil Jongwoon. hatinya sangat takut jika harus kehilangan Jongwoon, dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. tapi dia tidak boleh egois, Jongwoon harus bahagia. dia harus me_ne_mukan pengganti Kyuhyun agar hidupnya lebih bahagia.

"_Appa_mu benar. kau harus mencari .. mencari pengganti Kyuhyun, _oemma_ juga ingin kau bahagia... " bisik Leeteuk dengan airmata yang mulai meleleh di pipinya.

"Tidak _oemma_, aku akan tetap menunggu Kyuhyun, dia masih hidup, aku yakin dia masih hidup.." Jongwoon mendorong tubuh Leeteuk menjauh.

"Kalian tak mengerti... Kyuhyun itu masih hidup... dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang..." Jongwoon berlari keluar. meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menatapnya sedih.

Jongwoon berlari dan terus berlari. kakinya terus berlari dengan satu tujuan yaitu stasiun.

.

Siwon melihat Jong woon berlari keluar rumah dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya, ia turun dari mobil dan diam-diam mengikuti Jongwoon.

.

22mins ago

Tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi untuk menunggu Kyuhyun walau hingga kini Kyuhyun tak menampakan sosoknya.

"kyuuuuuuuuuuu,,,,,,,, cepatlah pulang tunjukan pada mereka kau masih hidup,,, bahwa kau akan datang untuk kembali bersamaku.." teriak Jongwoon antara peron yang masih begitu sepi karena stasiun itu terletak di tempat yang lumayan terpencil. Jongwoon jatuh terduduk, airmatanya mengalir tak henti sedari tadi.

"Hei! kau tak apa?" sesosok pria tegap menghampirinya dan me_ne_puk pundak Jongwoon membuat Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya.

Matanya membola saat sosok itu, sosok yang berjongkok di depannya adalah sosok yang ditunggunya. sosok yang dicintainya.

"Kyu!" Jongwoon menubruk sosok itu hingga mereka berdua jatuh saling bertindihan dengan Jongwoon diatas.

"Kyu? hei bangun kau berat... aku bukan Kyu"

.

.

sebenarnya ff ini colabs ma yeyepappoazi unni, dia hebat banget deh kalau bikin ff

.

review yah biar aku ngerti kesalahanku, biar chap depan bisa ku perbaiki


End file.
